Tales from Camelot
by HermesRose
Summary: A Collection of Merlin Short Stories - A variety of genres including drama, humour, angst and friendship.


**A Bad Morning for Merlin**

_Summary - Just a fluff story about a morning in Camelot_

_Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Merlin_

_A/N - This was originally going to be part of a longer story but after I started it I didn't really like where it was going though I liked the introduction so I'm just posting it as a short story. Oh and this is my first fan fiction - hope it's ok. Sorry if there is any bad spelling or grammar - I'm rubbish at it._

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke with fright, sweat trickling down from his forehead. He tried to think of the dream that had terrified him so, but the more he tried to remember the more her forgot. Merlin stood and sat at the end of his bed trying to remember the dream that had scared him so, yet the more he tried to remember the more he forget. A few moments later Gaius rushed into his room armed with a candlestick.<p>

"What on earth is going on here" he would have shouted at Merlin but was too tired. He placed the candlestick on the side after realising that nobody was there.

"Sorry" Merlin apologised, "May I just ask what was I doing?" Gaius glared at him like he was a complete and utter idiot, the way he often looked at Arthur and him like-wise at Merlin.

"I do worry about you sometimes, Merlin" he muttered shaking his head; Merlin was slightly hurt though not altogether surprised. "You were thrashing round in your sleep screaming"

"Was I?" Merlin replied utterly confused,

"You never cease to amaze me Merlin" Gaius replied raising his eyebrows, "Anyway good you're up, I was going wake you in a minute anyway, Arthur needs you"

"What!" Merlin stood up in shock, "I've only just got to sleep, don't tell me I have to go work" he glared at Gaius, sulking.

"Arthur's out for a hunt this morning and he expects for his room to be clear and his clothes to be washed" Gaius replied evenly to Merlin, "So get ready"

Merlin went back into bed and pulled the covers over his head, "I'm not going, he can do his own stupid laundry" he heard Gaius' footsteps go out of his room and was blissfully unaware of anybody coming in until a freezing cold bucket of water was thrown over his head. He jumped out of bed, his clothes dripping. "Why did you do that" he would have shouted threateningly if his teeth weren't chattering.  
>Gaius smiled, "Waking you up, see it's worked, I'd get changed if I were you"<p>

Merlin shouted back "What are you going to do?"

Gaius smiled again, "Oh I'm going back to bed' and with that he left. Merlin started cussing under his breath and wasn't entirely sure whether Gaius heard him or not though. His head was swimming with angry thoughts when he was putting his socks on that he tripped over and resulted in a wetter head, he thought he heard a laugh from the other room but ignored it before setting of to work.

Merlin sat on the floor scrubbing the floor and rubbing sleep from his eyes, he looked around carefully before running and jumping on Arthur's four-poster bed, it was so comfortable and Merlin closed his eyes blissfully hugging one of the velvet pillows.  
>"What on earth are you doing, Merlin?" said an all too familiar voice. Arthur was glaring at Merlin his eyebrows raised, staring at him like an utter idiot. Merlin jumped out of bed trying to recover some of his already severely damaged dignity.<p>

"Umm... I was checking the umm... pillows" he picked one up to demonstrate his point and gave a big smile "See?"

Arthur shook his head "Yes Merlin" he said sarcastically. He walked over and put his arm round Merlin. "I know what's happened" he spoke in a surprisingly gently voice "Merlin had a nightmare, a nasty, scary nightmare" he spoke with a mock baby voice.

"Oi" Merlin shouted defensively moving away from Arthur who was laughing. He realised that yes, Gaius had heard his mutterings about him.

"What was it about" He teased further in a mocking baby voice, "Was there a big scary dragon coming to eat you up" _I've actually been there_ Merlin thought.

"Well I had a nightmare that there was this horrible, ugly hideous prince called Mr Dollop-head and then I woke up and the nightmare wasn't over". Merlin gave a cheeky smile while Arthur glared; the smile was soon knocked off his face when Arthur threw the pillow at his face.

"Well I had a lovely dream, there was a terrible, hideous and very stupid servant called Mr Brainless, and he died, wasn't that a lovely dream" he winked at Merlin, while Merlin through the pillow back. Arthur dodged it with ease, "Is that really the best you can do?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review and leave any thoughts and ideas :)<em>


End file.
